Music
by ListenandComprehend
Summary: "Indeed, my music is all I could live for, it is why I breathe, and it is why I love." -Erik


**Rushed story, kind of. Written for a few hours. Haha! I'm so guilty, I am sick right now and recovering but the temptation to write is so strong! Anyways, I was writing another story, but I just had to write this for this is... I don't know, shorter, perhaps? and the file is in another laptop so I thought, why not create another one while there's nothing to do? I have not scanned for mistypes or wrong pronouns (his or her...etc.) I shall check later after I publish this. LOL, that's how lazy I am. Geez. **

**Anyways, I tend to change paragraphs and stuff (editing) in stories without people realizing, so sorry! I'm really a lazy... phangirl. lol**

* * *

His elegant long fingers swayed with the graceful music, relishing the sweet moment while his own composition filled the dark, silent, cold air. His fingers glided through the ivory keys, pressing feather-light touches, and sometimes demanding. His own protégé was gaping at awe, amazed that a _human_ could compose such enthralling music! Somehow, he never failed to astound her with brand new melodies produced at his own liking. She closed her eyes, swaying with the sweet, seductive tone that filled her soul, relinquishing to the music itself, as if it was alive. Well, it _is_ alive; the man playing it makes it alive.

The music descended and began to falter, but the one who hears it would want more, it would make you demand for it to be played over and over, and you'll be trapped and obsessed with its beauty, just like the composer is with his creation.

Both were panting as the music ended, they were swallowed with passion, a passion that both soul shared. And the ecstasy you could see in her glassy eyes were enough to know that his music was effectively hypnotizing than any other.

He sighed, pleased that his music had this effect on her, on his beloved angel. He stared at her innocent face, remembering every perfection and purity, and somehow dreaming he could touch it without his conscience bothering him that an angel was out of reach, and touching it was just… sinful. Both stared into each other's eyes, searching for something they were uncertain of.

"That …. Was beautiful…" She breathed, still her heart was racing from the hangover his music took effect on her.

"Not as beautiful as you." His eyes burned through her figure, drinking in the beauty she radiated, the beauty he, himself could not ever grasp.

"No, I am nowhere compared to your craft, maestro." She insisted, flushed at his sudden compliment towards her and even more embarrassed that his eyes were grazing over her petite form, as if his hands were roaming over her body instead of his eyes, she shuddered at this thought. He seemed to slightly process what she had just said, and gave out a reply that somehow disappointed her.

"Indeed, my music is all I could live for, it is why I breathe, and it is why I love."

True, she thought miserably. His music was all that could save him from his solitude. Not even she could rescue the gargoyle that burns in hell in agony, but somehow, she had hoped that he would tell her that _she_ was his reason to live, and imagining such fantasies, she felt even more depressed, knowing that it was foolish of her to dwell upon things that would not even cross her mentor's mind.

She gasped as she felt his cold, gloved hand brushing gently against her cheek.

"Angel, do not weep…" He comforted, somehow unaware of the reason why she's crying.

She had not noticed that her eyes were betraying her. She had not intended for her feelings to be noticeable to him. But somehow, maybe those words coming out of his lips just didn't gave her enough courage and strength to even conceal what she felt as of right now.

She cried out like a helpless child lost in some village park, looking for her parents. He jumped at this sudden outburst, but soon recovered from the shock. He would want to comfort her with his tight embrace, but he didn't even know how to commit such an act. Surely, she would be frightened that a masked man would have his arms wrapped around her? Looking around and feeling helpless, he just closed his eyes and tried to shush her with his futile, calming words.

"Why does an angel wander through sorrow? Did she hear something she did not like coming out of my wicked lips?" Hesitantly, he brushed his large hands against her soft, creamy hair. She did not answer, instead, her tears increased, her hands roughly wiping away her foolish waterworks. He took this response as a yes, and he knows that what he said did something to make her react like this. Why was she crying? Oh, he caused pain to a heavenly being! God forgive him for acting upon such sins!

"Christine…" He rested his hands on her quivering shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"I…I want to be the reason you live… I want to hear that I'm the reason you love..." She felt irrational for telling him something he would not even consider. She did not want to tell him, for it was too childish. She did not know what pushed her to tell him though, now he would think she's no woman. And she wants to be a woman, a woman in his teacher's eyes.

His eyes widened, what was this child thinking of? Why was she affected on such incoherent things that he just said. Surely, the only explanation would be… No, it was too impossible. She could not possibly come to _love_ a monster, could she?

"Angel, hush. Christine, why are you crying on such things that are not of importance?"

"B-because…" She hesitated, was this the right time to unfurl her feelings? Would he accept it or reject it like the world rejected him of love? Would he even believe her?

"Because…?" He waited patiently for her response.

"I love you."

He was dumbfounded at such statement. It took him long enough to regain his flabbergasted reaction and compose himself, and tried to process what he heard or what he _thought_ he heard.

"What are you…?" Before he could even protest, she cut him off.

"Do you love me?" Hope is wavering for her; she wanted an answer, just a reply. For she cannot bear to dwell on this…this pain any longer.

"I love you, more than anything. God, how I love you, Christine, you would not imagine how..."

"Is that love for me greater than that of your music?" She challenged the adamant truthfulness and sincerity in his voice, seeing if what he says is nothing but the truth. He hesitated, and his answer shattered her world into complete nothingness.

"Music is more valuable than anything, more than my life."

"Then go and marry your music then!" Hatred and jealousy surged through her and she knows, she knows her actions and words are not becoming of a lady. But, she did not know what to do and what to feel anymore. She had hoped, hoped that her feelings would be somehow reciprocated… But those fantasies were killed by his words. She turned around, started to run, but slipped on the wet rock, sending her to the cold lake, drenched. It did nothing for her sanity and she cried and cried, whimpering and splashing violently on the cold water, wanting her senses to be numb, to be free of this suffering.

"Christine!" He trudged towards her, his trousers soaked with filthy underground water lake. But he did not seem to care, his angel, was all that mattered. He took her face in his hands, as she violently struggled against him, but his strong hands grasped her thin wrists, somehow deducting the vehemence she was causing.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She still struggled and whimpered for his grip was too strong; she could feel bruises appearing as his tight hold on her did not weaken.

"Listen!" He roared and her cries stopped, slightly frightened of the authority in his voice. His hands loosened around her fragile arms,

"_You_ are music itself, Christine Daae."

And with that statement, she understood what he had meant all along, and she smiled.

* * *

**MYGHAWD, that was cute, wasn't it? AAAAAAAAAAAAH. **

**REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED. I AM BEGGING YOU LIKE A... REVIEW-BEGGING-HOBO.**

**Please, my pride is now shattered. lol, just kidding. Hope you liked it though :)**


End file.
